fnaf_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Williams
Daniel is a supporting character in FNAF F.R.I.E.N.D.S and Painting the World Grey. FNAF FRIENDS Daniel first appears in Season 6 of the series, wandering around Shade's cabin for a bit before passing out. The next morning, he awakes, and knocks on the cabin door, needing a place to stay. He is let in by Shade, and also seems to be in desperate need of whiskey. He spent time in the cabin by just staring at the wall, or taking a nap. Later, he walked outside, and tripped flat on his face. Mitchell was passing by, and broke out laughing. Daniel was angered by this, and swore at Mitchell heavily. Mitchell quickly apologized, and a few moments later, started living in the cabin. A few days passed, and Daniel left the cabin for the cemetery, needing to face his inner demons. He dug up his own grave. Soon, his brother James showed up, and ambushed him, being angry that he had been lied to all this time. Later, Mitchell showed up, and it soon turned into a standoff between the three. A gunfight broke out, with James, Daniel, and Mitchell all escaping. Daniel later made his way into the portal, teleporting him to rural Texas. Painting the World Grey Daniel did not appear until Episode 19, due to being not able find the group he was with for the life of him. He was teleported along with Mitchell, Alana, and Blaze to a pocket dimension. He saw Blaze, and was confused to who he was. They then started arguing, until they heard crying. It turned out to be her 7-year old daughter, Joanna. The same cult that had ambushed the clock tower from eariler approached them from behind. Mitchell then proceeded to take them head-on, despite the protests of Daniel. He ran off with Alana, effectively leaving the fate of the 3 unknown. Backstory Daniel Kenneth Williams was born to Shaun and Leslie Williams on December 19th, 1955. He was the middle child of the family, and the brother of both James and Mitchell Williams. The brothers, even when they had their large differences and large arguements, they still cared for each other dearly and promised to help each other out through out their problems in life.. In 1987, he got the daily newspaper and saw a job application. "Vintage pizzeria given new life! Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! What could go wrong? $ 100.50 a week! To apply, call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR" Interested, he applied and got the job. He was horrified by what he experienced when he worked the first week, and demanded to be switched to day shift. He was changed to the day shift, and worked there until the pizzeria was shut down. Relationships Janette: Daniel barely knows anything about her, and doesn't want to, so he does not consider her a friend or an acquaintance. Mitchell: As mentioned in Mitchell's profile, the two can tolerate each other. Alana: The two have not talked enough to form an opinion on each other. Songs. Static X-The Only Creed-What If Vitamin-Incubus Trivia. -The reason for Daniel not appearing for almost the entire series was that the creator didn't know when to introduce him, and ended up doing so near the end of the series. -Daniel is the creator's very first FNAF OC. He first appeared in the "Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Roleplay" by Freddy's Little Helper. Since then, his creator has used him in many RPs he has joined, there being few occurences where he has not used Daniel. -Daniel was a much different character in his early stages. Back when he was still in creation, his name was Paul, and he had a much different personality then the final character today. He was a much more happier guy, and this was when the creator of him had little knowledge of the FNAF series. Then, the character was completely rewritten, making him into a cynical, bitter man, with a undying love for alcohol, especially whiskey.